Charcoal
by Mikume-chan
Summary: "Take your sister with you!" Sasori takes his 5 year old little sister Sakura to an Akatsuki meeting. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

A/N: My school computer is going back today because my mom decided that she would homeschool my brother and I herself. It's going to be hard to upload stories.. I saved all my precious files on my email though..

* * *

><p>"Take your sister with you!" Sayuka Haruno said while pointing a wooden spoon at Sasori Haruno.<p>

"B-but mom, I'm going to my _secret _base, with my friends."

Sasori emphasized secret. Sayuka turned around, looking for her keys.

"I don't care if it's a secret or not, I am very busy today and I need you to cooperate with me and babysit her." Sasori threw his hands up in the air. She's five! She doesn't need babysitting!" Sayuka turned around, glare on her face and hands on her hips.

"Are you arguing with me, mister?" Venom in her tone. Sasori gulped visibly and took a step back.

"Alright, alright. Fine."

Sayuka smiled brightly,

"Good."

Sayuka walked over to the staircase. "SAKURAAA!" She called. There was a loud thump and the sound of feet pounding.

"Yes mommy?" A pink-haired little girl stood on the staircase, covered head to toe in aluminum foil and glitter. Sayuka looked up at Sakura Haruno in unconcealed amusement.

"Honey, you're going to go someplace with nii-chan, okay?" Sakura smiled an enthusiastic, bright smile and nodded her pink, glittery head. "Okay!"

Sayuka smiled, "Alright then, lets get you cleaned up and dressed." Sayuka took Sakuras' hand and led her into her room. Sasori sat down and sighed.

_'I feel kinda mean now..' _

"Nii-chan! Lets go!" Sakura said running down the stairs. Sasori looked over at her, glad that the aluminum foil and most of the glitter was off. Sasori stood up and grabbed his keys. "Come on Sakura," He said, while walking out the door.

Sakura skipped after him and ran to his silver Niisan Altima. "Be nice!" Called his mom. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I know!"

-Timeskip, at the Akatsuki's _secret_ hideout/base-

(A/N: Sasori calls it his hideout/base/whatever, 'cause he helped build it.)

Sasori's car pulled up to a white and blue house. Sasori got out and helped Sakura out of the car. Sasori walked to the door and opened it with the key hidden underneath the plant by the door. Sasori stepped in the brightly light base, Sakura trailing in, hesitantly, after him.

"Hey danna, un!" Deidara shouted as Sasori entered the living room, where the Akatsuki was lounging on the couches. "Hello brat." Deidara pouted, "I'm not a brat, un."

Pein looked over at Sasori, "Sasori." Sasori nodded his head, "Leader-sama."

Sakura walked in the room, all eyes shifted to her. She wished she brought her stuffed bunny, Peter, to hug.

Sakura looked wildly around the room, her big green eyes landing on Deidara. "Dei-chan!" She yelled hugging him. Deidara lifted her up and hugged her back. "Hey Saku-chan, un!"

He set her down and Konan immediately went over to her. She crouched to to Sakura's eye level. "Hi there!" She said. Sakura looked shyly back at Konan.

"Hi." Konan looked closer at her, smiled from ear to ear and picked her up. "You're such a cutie! Isn't she a cutie guys? Pein?" She asked.

They responded with a buch of, 'yeahs' and 'sures'. Then she put her down. Sakura looked over at Kisame. "Hi, monster fishy." She whispered hugging Kisame. Kisame looked startled for a second. He looked down at her, "I'm not a fish." She glared at him, "Yes. You. Are." Kisame gulped. "I am a fish." Sakura smiled, satisfied.

Deidara, Konan, Sasori and Pein chuckled, Hidan laughed out loud. "I like this little bitch!" He said.

In a split second Konan, Sasori, Deidara and Pein stood over Hidan's unconscious body. Sakura looked at them in confusion. "What does bitch mean?" Konan cracked her knuckles. "He is so gonna get it when he wakes up."

The door opened, and in walked Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi and Kakuzu. Tobi picked Sakura up and hugged her. "Hi pretty, pink-haired girl! Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura struggled to get down, but Tobi wouldn't let her go. She started shrieking and crying.

"WAAAH!"

Tobi set Sakura down on the floor and backed away into a corner.

_'Tobi was only being a good boy and saying hi to the pretty little girl...'_

Sakura was still crying. Itachi sighed and picked her up. "Shh.. It's okay, Tobi is gone now." Sakura hiccuped and stopped crying. She poked him in the face. "W-what's your name?" She asked. "Itachi." He said, setting her down.

She walked over to Zetsu and tugged his cloak.

"Are you a flower?" She asked, her big green eyes, shinning with innocence.

He looked down at her and sighed, "No, I am not a flower." Sakura looked at him with a pout.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh," Sakura said.

Kakuzu was talking to Pein about the new budget. Sakura walked over to Kakuzu and looked up at him. "Hi." She said, pulling on his cloak.

Kakuzu looked at her. "Hi." He went back to talking with Pein.

She pulled his cloak again. "What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Sakura." Kakuzu looked at her. "Kakuzu."

Sakura pulled on his cloak again. Kakuzu snapped. "Stop it kid!"

'Uh, oh..' he thought looking into her green eyes, which were filling to the brim with tears.

He looked around the room, everyone was glaring at him. He crouched down to Sakura. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, so stop crying!"

Sakura sniffed and calmed down. She poked one of his stich tattoos. "What are those?" She asked. He looke at her. "Tattoos." He said.

Sakura blinked up at him. "Like the one nii-chan has on his butt?"

"SAKURA!"

Everyone looked at Sasori. Then snickered. Sasori blushed. "I was drunk at the time!" Hidan limped forward. "You have a fucking tattoo?" Sakura blinked and Hidan was unconcious again. Itachi having moved only slightly.

"Cool!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Pein stood up. "Now that everyone is here, lets start."

Everyone walked into the dining room were a table was set up with cards and poker chips. Everyone sat down. Konan left the room. She came back with another chair for Sakura and put it between her chair and Sasori's chair. Sakura crawled up onto the chair, their poker game and meeting had started.

* * *

><p>Sakura was bored.<p>

"Peiin-chaaan.." Pein looked up at Sakura. "Yes?" Sakura drew circles on the table with her fingers.

"What are those black things on your ear?" Pein looked back at his cards, "They are called piercings."

Sakura huffed and put her hands over her face in frustration. "I know what they're called, I meant why do you have so maaanyyy..."

Pein put ten chips in the pile and turned to Sakura. "Because they're cool."

Sakura stared at him. "Can I play with one?" Pein stared back. He sighed, took off an ear piercing and handed it to her. "Here.." Sakura's eyes widened. "Ooh, it's so shiny!" Pein went back to his cards. _'That should keep her busy for a while..'_

-Five minutes later-

"No Sakura, un!" Deidara yelled, pulling Pein's piercing away from her.

Sakura's bottom lip quivered. Pein, Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori glared at him. "Deidara, why did you take it away?" Asked Konan, in a deceptively calm voice.

Deidara scooted away from Konan. "She was trying to put it through her ear, un!" Sasori looked at Sakura. "Is that true, Sakura?" Sakura nodded sheepishly. "I wanted to look like Pein-chan!" She said, excitedly. Pein smirked.

"Can we get back to the game?" Kakuzu asked, impatiently. "Fine," replied Pein. "Deidara, give Sakura some clay to play with." Deidara complied.

"Yaaay, for claaay~!" sang Sakura. She made a worm, a carrot and piercing! (Which she was letting dry, then she would have one just like Pein-chan!)

* * *

><p>Sakura was very bored.<p>

"Hiiidaaaan-chaaaan.." Hidan looked up, "Yeah, you little b-" Konan gave him a look that promised pain if he continued that word.

"I mean, yes?" Sakura threw the clay worm at him.

"I'm booooored..." Hidan deflected the flying worm. "So?" Sakura threw the top of the clay carrot at him. "Let me play with your pretty necklaaace..."

Hidan hit the carrot top away and clutched Jashin's symbol. "HELL NO!" Konan punched him and stood over his unconcious body. Sakura pulled the necklace off his neck and went back to her chair.

* * *

><p>Sakura was very, very, super bored.<p>

She saw something on the small table by Sasori.

"Nii-chan."

"Yeah, what?" said Sasori, not looking up from his cards. "Can I play with that charcoal pencil?" She asked, clasping her hands togther underneath her chin.

Sasori glanced at her, "We don't have any charcoal pencils here." Sakura pointed to the thing on the table. "Yeah you do." Sasori looked at it. "That's incense."

Sakura pouted. "No it isn't!" Sasori sighed. "Fine you can play with it." Sasori grabbed the little stick of incense and gave it to Sakura.

Sakura smiled.

She tried to draw a bunny on the back of her hand, but the charcoal pencil wasn't working. She pressed harder, it snapped. Sakura poked Sasori. "WHAT!" He snapped. "It's out of charcoal."

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for now! Please review! I'm trying as hard as I can to squeeze out fanfics before my computer goes back!


End file.
